Finally Home
by KeepItM
Summary: The Pokemon Military has raged war against humanity, brining life as we know it to a bitter end. Follow a courageous Luxray, who is fighting for the humans, go on a short quest to find his missing friend, a Servine. Rated M for course language and use of alcohol.
1. Prologue

**A world that is a combination of the regions/world of Pokémon and our own.**

 ** _"Tell me a story, Matthew."_**

* * *

Prologue

During World War 2, Pokemon and humans fought hard in order to protect what they believed in. However, as the furnace of war continued to burn, an ingot was forged. In 1941, the British formed one of the world's most respected and fearful forces, the Special Air Service (SAS). Very few elite Pokemon and humans were selected and trained to be apart of this unit. Despite only restricted to a few countries, the unit proved to be one of the best military and counter terrorism forces in the world.

As the twenty first century came around, there were more Pokemon in the SAS than there were humans. This raised problems with the public and some government officials. In the end, all Pokemon were removed from the SAS. Shortly afterwards, with the help from a newly elected British government, the "removed" Pokemon were reformed into a new group. They were called the Special Artillery Force (SAF). The SAF spread across the entire world as a counter terrorism force.

However, peace didn't last long. Power soon fell into the wrong hands, the SAF stationed in Unova rebelled. They were sick of enslavement, cockfights and mistreatment of Pokemon. They overthrew America with ease and soon all the neighboring countries fell too. The rebelled SAF soon changed their logo and name into the infamous "Pokemon Military" (PM). They slaughter and enslaved many humans for revenge and entertainment.

The only SAF units that remained loyal to humanity were the British and Chinese units. As war spread across the world, the remaining loyal SAF soldiers merged with forces around the world in order to bring justice to misdeeds.

As the years past, the Pokemon Military continue to expand their borders, and so did their economic power. They have achieved sustainability amongst their industrial society.


	2. Chapter 1

_**To my dearest caring friends, J. Geros and Jordan Plex.**_

* * *

"So, you're really going?" Ragna signed while holding a small Shinx in her arms. The blue ocean water bounced the sun's rays; tinting half of her face gold.

"Yea...sh." I replied with a smile as calm as the waves behind us. I don't want any sorrow, I don't want any tears, I wanted to make these last few moments unforgettable. Both of us understood that this could be the very last time that we see each other but we didn't want to show it, we wanted each other to think that we're okay. Breaking the "trainer and Pokemon" chain hurts, it hurts more when you've spent most of your life with the same person.

"You're English is dropping a bit." She giggled as her blonde hair juggled along with the wind.

"It's goo-t enough for a-a Luu-xray." I mumbled. "Afffter all. You-u were th-e one who taught me the-"

Before I could finish my sentence, I was rudely interrupted by a bus pulling into the station. As the bus doors opened, everything seemed to slow down for me. All that hard work, training and education. It all lead to this very moment...but I wasn't proud of it.

 _Was everything worth it? Is it worth losing your trainer and your child?_

As much as I want to turn back into her warm arms, I walked forward. I now understand what it feels like, that feeling that people talk about but no one could understand. With each step forward, the previous step fades behind you. With each step forward, a memory is lost. Good memories, bad memories. No. None of that matters. They are gone. Forever.

"I guess, this is a goodbye." Ragna said, her voice began to stutter. "I'm so proud of you-u."

As she finished her sentence, she collapsed onto the cement sidewalk. Her tears contains more meaning than the sea behind her. Ragna knelt down and cried and cried. She completely forgot that she was holding my child, the baby Shinx.

I didn't want to turn around, I didn't want to comfort her...I couldn't comfort her. My feet could only go one way, forward, the bus.

"I'll miss you." I managed to spill out without turning around.

"I'll miss you too...I'll miss you too." She repeated while watching me walk through the bus's door before closing. "Go...knock'em dead champ!...I won't forgive myself if you never came come back."

And that was the very last time I saw her warm smile, golden hair and crystal clear blue eyes.

With each mile the bus drove, the more I found myself lost. Lost in this world, lost in my mind. And at one point, I found myself crying involuntarily. I collapsed in tears like my trainer, Ragna, back at that station. She didn't lose me, I lost myself.

 _Let's hope I could come back home alive. I guess I am no longer classified as a Pokemon, I'm a soldier._

* * *

 **3 years later. RAF Hereford Base.**

"Corporal!" A distant voiced echoed.

"Corporal!"

 _Just five more minutes._

"LANCE CORPORAL KARAM!"

"WAHHH!" I screamed, opening my eyes before getting completely blinded by the bright fluorescent lights.

"Corporal! May I have the permission to enter?" A young man asked, standing at attention in the hallway outside of my office. He was wearing a set of urban camouflaged uniform with a pinned up slouch hat, his black eyes was struggling to stay awake like mine.

 _Ahhh shit, it better not be morning service again. Josh is always up my ass._

"No, you stay outside." I mumbled, scratching my head...that is if my front paws are able to reach the top of my head. It's hard being a Luxray, it's hard to learn French and English, it's hard when you don't have hands and fingers like the humans do, it's even harder when you're with the Special Air Service (SAS). But then again, I should be thankful that I survived their training, most of their soldiers die during training than on the field. I also should be thankful they hired me as a psychologist, I don't have get my paws dirty all the time.

"Excuse me, Corporal." He started. "I can't help but to notice empty bottles of beer scattered all over your office."

I raised my head off the trash filled desk and looked around. The entire room was littered with bottles, some were empty, some haven't been opened. Unsorted documents filled in the gaps that the beer bottles could not reach, trying to find a specific document in this mess is like trying to find a pin in the ocean. If I did have hands than cleaning all of this up would be a lot more easier.

"Well, I can't help but to notice that there is-" I replied before getting interrupted by a hiccup. "-a little bitch standing outside my office."

"Corporal." Josh raised his voice. "You are not suppose to be drinking during service hours. It's only seven in the morning and you're already drunk."

"Ohh, it's seven already." I said in a sarcastic tone. "Shit, I'll have to go visit your mother soon."

"Corporal, please." He mumbled. "We have been through this before. Stop being a asshole, if this is about my age again..."

"DAM right it's about your age!" I shouted. "You're 22 years old! You don't fucking belong here, you man child! You should be working in an office not serving on the front lines!"

He sighed again, rubbing this eyes before yawning.

"The platoon sergeant sent me here to inform you about one of your patients." Josh started before walking into my office. "Apparently-"

"HEY!" I yelled, pounding my paws on a pile of scattered documents. "Did I give you the fucking permission to walk into my office!"

"No, corporal." Josh replied, walking back out of my office.

"That's right, get the fuck back out!" I hiccuped before picking up a half finished beer bottle off the floor; with both of my paws, I took a sip. "I don't even know why I drink this stuff, it tastes like piss."

"As I was saying-" Josh resumed. "One of your patients named Matthew Serpent Blyth, hasn't replied to our communications."

"Blyth? T-the Servine?" I hesitated before chugging all of the beer down. "Isn't he-he with the GIGN? Wasn't he appointed to me last week for mild depression and anxiety issues?"

"Positive." Josh answered.

"Huh...I see where this is going." I hiccupped before throwing the empty bottle into the overflowing trash can. "So let me guess. You are going to lecture some cliché bullshit into my ears then you're going to ask me to go find him because I was the last person who saw him."

"Well..." Josh hesitated. "Yes."

I got up from my desk and made my away towards the door, bumping into the walls and hiccupping a few times in the process.

"I fucking called it." I muttered as I walked past Josh. "Go take off your formal gear and go change into some armour, I'll met you outside in the Humvee. Don't forget to wear your shoulder, leg, knee and crouch guards. If you get shoot in the dick, I ain't gonna bandage that."

"Crap, I need my glasses." I mumbled as I walked down the hallway. "Maybe if someone hadn't broken them."

"Fuck!" I hiccupped as I bumped nose first into a wall. Blood quickly dripped out from my left costal, littering my fur, uniform and concreate floor with the gooey liquid.

"Corporal!" Josh said, running towards me. "You okay? Do you need help? I've got some tissues if you need-"

"I call the media about it now shut the fuck up!" I replied, sitting down with both of my paws on my nose. "Just...go change."

* * *

 **Few hours later.**

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Josh swore, while trying to start the Humvee's engine.

Gold streaks of bullets dashed across the ruined street. Rubble from the fallen buildings were piled up on empty roads while bits of ash and snow fell down from the grey sky. The shattered skyscrapers groaned as they struggle to keep themselves standing. Some of the bullets bounced off the Humvee's armour while other pieces of copper were caught in the windshield, leaving their web like pattern in the glass.

I get these questions a lot. People don't understand how soldiers like us deal with these life threatening situations. Each person has their own personal way of dealing with stress, for example. Some people use stress balls, some talk to their families, some constantly remind themselves they are fighting for the right cause while others just simply don't give shit about anything.

…

I'm the type of Luxray who doesn't give a crap about anything. Why care about living when you are going to die anyways? Besides, too much effort is required when thinking.

"Do you mind helping!" Josh yelled, beads of sweat dropped down his hands as he rapidly turned the key left and right hoping for some miracle to happen.

"I don't see how-I-I could help. I cant shoot a gun because of my paws...and don't ask me how I got hired by the SAS." I hiccupped, sitting at passenger seat while sipping on a bottle of beer. "Why are you worrying anyway? There is only four hostiles outside on the streets and all of them don't have any anti-armour weapons. The bullets ain't gonna come through."

"They have a sniper as well! On the apartment block!" Josh panicked while tossing and turning the key. "His 50 Cal rifle can penetrate the Humvee's ballistic glass!"

"Well, I'll penetrate your mum before that sniper could penetrate this vehicle." I giggled. "Besides, that sniper has a poor shoot, he has missed like...11 shoots."

Just as I finished my sentence, a sound louder than lighting echoed pasted the streets. Despite being in a vehicle, the sound left my ears ringing. I turned my head to look through the Humvee's window to see what it was or who it was, and there stood a 50 Cal bullet caught in the window. The entire window rippled into a cloudy mess with the bullet directly at the centre. It stood firmly in the window, inches away from shattering it completely.

I quickly placed my paws on the button that scrolls down my window, a cool breeze blew into the Humvee. The sound of the screeching window could be heard as it slowly scrolled down.

"HA BITCH!" I yelled at the sniper in the distance, I doubt that he could hear me. "YOU MISSED!"

BANG!

"Fuck!" I screamed before quickly spamming the same button to scroll up the window. As the window closed, the humbling sound of the active engine could be heard before getting overpowered by the sound of wheels screeching. Every second we drove, the further away we were from that fire fight. Josh always gets us out alive. That's why most people in my squad nick name him "playtime".

 _We are back on the road baby!_

"Holy shit!" I panted, small droplets of sweat could seen seeping through my black fur. "That was fucking awesome!"

"This job never gets old!" I laughed before turning my head to check Josh. "You're a bit silent aren't you..."

"Oh...shit."

A large blood splatter was apparent all over his ballistic vest and the window on his side. There was also a hole in his shoulder guard, through the hole was a 50 Cal bullet crammed into his shoulder. You could see small white cubes of bone and some detached vessels that were dangling on his shoulder. Blood dripped out of his wound before landing all over his seat. Josh sat in silence while biting his lips. His arms and legs were shivering uncontrollably while small sweat patches began to form on his combat uniform. Bits off flesh and torn muscle could be seen on his face and the window... _How did that get there? Something doesn't add up._

I looked down and there awaited an unpleasant sight. Josh wasn't the only one who got shot by the sniper. There was a giant scrape mark on my left bicep muscle...that was if the muscle was still there. Most of my bicep my blown off, leaving nothing but the white tissue that usually sits underneath it. Like all wounds, you start bleeding, you go into shock, you die.

"FUCK!" I screamed while rolling around in the Humvee in pain. "SHIT! I think that definitely hit the muscle. FUCK! It stings like the first time."

Unlike the human soldiers, I'm not too good at compensating with pain. I've been shot before, this wasn't the first time. The pain that you experience is worse than hell. It's a stabbing sensation that seems to never end, its makes you wish that you were never born. You would roll around screaming and begging for mercy. You would do anything that would make the pain stop, agony.

The benefits of being drunk most of the time, its helps numbing the unbearable pain.

"ACHH!" I screamed while trying to get a hold of myself, spilling blood everywhere. "IT FUCKING HURTS! FUCK!"

"Where's the morphine!" I panted as I jumped from the front seat to the back seats in search of a first aid kit.

"There it is..." I said before rippling apart the small plastic bag with my teeth.

Past all the bandages and alcohol wipes laid a small red stick with the words morphine written on it. It was like Christmas morning.

I pulled the cap off with my paws and lifted it up with my mouth so I may inject the substance into my shoulder with a tilt of the head but before I did I heard a faint groan. I leaned and peeked over the seat to check if Josh was alright, he was far from fine. Josh was bitting his lip, till the point that it started bleeding, his shivering became more violent and small steams of tears could be seen flowing down his cheeks. He was in shock and mentally unstable.

"You-you alright?" I gasped while still trying to hold the morphine stick in my mouth and suppress the burning pain.

"...I don't wanna die." Josh shivered, still driving. "Like you said, I should be working in an office, not serving on the front lines. I'm too young to die."

"I never asked to be born..." Josh said before completely bursting into tears, he cried as if he was being tortured. The salty droplets of water mixed in with the blood on his uniform. "I never asked for the Pokemon Military to rage war against humanity! I never asked for a Luxray to be fighting for the humans and I certainty never asked to get shot!...I can't believe I'm crying...Is it normal for a 22 year old?"

I never seen him cry this hard before, he wasn't able to calm himself down, he just cried and screamed. When people read or watch war stories they only see the action, they only see people shooting guns under the name of freedom. What they don't see is what happens afterwards. Ask yourself, how many times have you seen a soldier clean his gun? How many times have you seen that heartbreaking moment when someone knocks on your front door only to hand your son or daughter back to you in a wooden box? Do you think us soldiers like fighting!? Do you think we want to be here, on the blood filled battlefield!?

No, but if no one serves on the frontlines, all of you would be dead. So have some respect and quit fapping to "poke-porn".

One day you make a friend, the next day you lose everything that you ever known. It's soul destroying, it's the genuine definition of "hopeless".

"Hey buddy." I started, crawling back onto the front passenger seat. "Pull over."

Despite being in shock, Josh pulled over. We got out from the Humvee and onto the snow covered road, tiny flakes rained down from the sky before landing into my wound giving; me a stinging sensation. Josh's condition wasn't getting any better, I made him pull over so I may attempt to patch him up.

"Hold still." I said, my voice was muffled because of the morphine stick in my mouth.

I rippled off his shoulder guard before tilting my head with the needled pointed at Josh's shoulder, and injected in all the chemicals.

"We'll get the bullet out when we head back." I said while attempting to apply the bandage on his shoulder. It's not easy when you have paws. I wish I was a human like Josh, you can do so many things with hands.

"What-what about y-you." Josh stuttered, clenching his fist.

"There was only one stick of morphine." I said, pulling up a fake smile. "Don't worry about me. After all, I'm the lance corporal. I'm suppose to taking care of the lower ranks."

Josh smiled. It's probably the nicest thing I ever said to him, at least he now knows that he does have someone watching his back.

"Yeah...thanks." Josh replied, wiping away the tears before they could freeze. "Come on, lets get back in the Humvee! Gets go find your patient, Matthew Blyth."

* * *

"A grave yard?" Josh said hopping out of the Humvee and into the snow filled parking lot. "Why would he be here?"

"It's a long story." I hiccupped, jumping off my seat. "But in a nutshell, two of his friends died recently. He's most likely paying his respects."

"Well where is he then?" Josh hesitated before looking around. In front of the parking lot was a long brick wall with a dark iron gate. Behind the iron gate was a statue of Arceus presenting his 17 godly plates. He looked down at us with a blank grin while the blizzard made the iron gate buckle and groan. You could say that he is guarding the gates to heaven or hell. If I do ever come across Arceus, let's hope he'll give me mercy.

 _Fighting for the humans after what they did to this world, to all the Pokemon. Breeding them, enslaving them and using them as entertainment. I doubt I would get Arceus's mercy. Then again, Arceus may make mistakes._

I sometimes wonder what it feels like being a legendary Pokemon, the ability to rip apart anything that stands in your way sounds pretty cool. Then again, you can't have children.

"Follow me. It's going to be a long walk."

We remained silent as we walked through the grave yard covered in white. The only sounds that could be heard was the howls of the wind and our breaths. The only things that could be seen was the endless snow, the faded silhouette of the sun and the stone crosses that poke out of the soil. This was no small grave yard, this place stretches beyond the horizon. Endless rows and rows of crosses poked out from the ground, each have a different name carved on it. What wasn't different was the age they all died, most of them died before they turned 30. All young people, most were soldiers.

I don't know how to feel about this but... I wanted to know if they died quickly or if they have lived a good life.

"We there yet?" Josh asked, rubbing both of his hands for warmth.

"Nearly." I replied. At least being a Luxray has some benefits; electric attacks and warm fur.

We continued walking among the dead until we came across what we've been looking for.

"That's him." I pointed out.

Matthew Blyth, one of my patients, was a Servine. Not much is know about him besides the fact that he is currently fighting for the humans like I am. He was laying on the blistering snow, curled up into a ball. He was also covered in a thick layer of snow, probably didn't move for a long time. He laid there shivering, his green scales, leaves and gold collar were frozen pale. The leaves on his back didn't dance with the wind, they were frozen solid. A frozen stream of tears could be seen on his cheeks. He laid asleep in front of two graves, each with a buddle of flowers sitting next to them. Daisies and Poppies. Most of the flower's peddles were frozen off while others floated away with the wind. On the graves carved the names "Angelica and Michael".

I guess he was one of those who lost everything in life, but life itself.

"God have mercy on their souls." Josh whispered. "I...feel sorry for him."

"Yeah. This what I have to deal with every day." I said, walking toward the Servine that was lying on the frozen soil. "I wonder where he got the flowers from. They shouldn't be able to grow under this type of whether."

"Hey! Blyth!" I said, poking him with my paw. "Are you still alive?"

He didn't move, he just shivered.

"Josh!" I called. "Give me a hand and carry him back to the vehicle. He is still alive, hanging on with a mild case of hypothermia."

When were walking back to the Humvee, some thoughts parked into my mind. I mean, if all these young soldiers died, who is next? I realized how easily a life could be taken away. Friends, family, enemies, it's doesn't matter. You're all going to die anyways...

I shouldn't have left Ragna 3 years ago, I should have stayed with her and raised my child. Why did I choose to join the army!? I just wanted to make people happy...I didn't want to kill...I just wanted to be a psychologist. Why did I decide to destroy this loving bond?! Why did I leave my child?! Why did I choose to fight for the humans...I don't understand...I don't want to listen to my heart. I can't imagine how Ragna would react if I came home in a wooden box. What would she do if she lost me, forever? What would my child think of his own father who never came back to visit him? Death does not hurt you, it hurts the people around you.

War separates people, it brings out the worst of you. Its brings out the side of you that would do anything just for your own benefits. But...I am different. I, lance corporal Frode Karam serve the SAS. I am a Luxray, I am a psychologist, I am a soldier and I am also a father. I do not fight for my own benefits, I am here to keep the soldiers safe. Then again, I am not so different because like every other soldier I want to go home.

War is not the answer. Bullshit.

No. War is the only answer.

Ragna...I miss you.

* * *

 **Months Later.**

"How's your recovery going?" Josh asked as we walked along the sidewalk in a neighborhood. For the first time in forever the sun decided to push away the snow storm, allowing the small patches of leftover grass from winter to grow. I guess spring is here. "I'm surprised they haven't put you out of service yet."

"Mind your own business." I replied with a blank tone, a metal rod was tapped around my arm in order to help me walk. It's surprising that his neighborhood still stands as a non hostile area. Everywhere else has just about turned into a war zone, it's quite rare to find peaceful beautiful sights like these.

"What happen to your hiccups?" Josh asked.

"Apparently I was told off by someone about my alcohol addiction." I mumbled. "The platoon Sergeant fisted me, he took away all my beer."

"Well..." Josh hesitated while trying to hide a cheeky grin. "At least your alcohol addiction is gone."

"Yeh, my liver doesn't to work as hard anymore because I replaced everything with frozen yogurt." I smiled, limping across the sidewalk towards a house. "We're nearly there."

With a blink of an eye, Josh and I were at our final destination. This was beginning of everything, the beginning of my joyful life was here at this point. We were in front of a grey single story house, it had a couple of dirty windows on the front, some bushes that were stripped of their leaves and a small concrete path that leads to the front door. Most joyful moments of my life happened here. I could almost imagine a small Shinx running around on the front lawn, squealing and playing with his young trainer. Those were the days before the war...

"Is this is the place?" Josh asked. "You ready?"

"...I don't know." I sighed, looking at my bicep. "Ragna is going to kill me for not taking care of myself. What is she going to think of me for leaving her for 3 years?"

"Ahh, don't worry about it." Josh smiled, hoping that would somehow convince me. "The worst thing she could do is shut the door on you."

"Josh." I started. "Go knock on the door."

"Wouldn't it be better if you do it?" Josh said, his smile died.

"Josh." I demanded. "That is an order."

"Okay, okay." He muttered, shaking his head.

 ** _Authors note: It is optional that you go onto YouTube and search "Regina spektor- the call". Try and read while the music is playing_**.

Here I am again, that same feeling. Everything that I worked hard for, and all the pain that I had to witness no longer matters. Those experiences are now buried under time, all that matters is what happens now.

I glued myself behind Josh as he walked toward the front door. So many thoughts blinded my mind but one thought stayed strong. I was finally going to see my loved ones again. As Josh knocked on the door, I took a deep breath in. Would Ragna have a complete meltdown? I didn't want her to cry, I want her to smile, I want her to feel warmer than the sun but...I feel like I couldn't.

Click!

"Hello." A voice that was as softer than an angel wing spoke. "How can I help you?"

"Good morning. I am an special operator from the SAS, British unit." Josh introduced himself; his speech sounded like it was scripted. "You have a special visitor today."

As Josh finished his sentence, he stepped out of the way exposing the Luxray that was hiding behind him. I stood as if time completely frozen, as if winter came back. We stared at each other, face to face. Ragna hasn't changed a bit, her crystal blue eyes and blonde hair, she always had the same welcoming look. Time has been merciful to her, she still had that youthful tint only to be replaced by a mind of a mature lady.

Separated for three years and now...and now...

"Frode?" Ragna spoke.

"...I'm home." I said, a warm feeling tickled my body. It ran up my tail until it reached my neck. It has now come a full circle. I was unable to move, speechless. There was an overwhelming amount of warmth that I can't process, I wanted this moment to last forever.

"FRODE!" She cried as she leaped down, wrapping her warm arms around me. Warm drops of tears ran down her face before sliding off my black fur.

"Please don't cry." I purred in her arms, I missed the feeling of love. "I don't want you to be sad."

When I was an Shinx Ragna would hug me when I cry, she would often scratch my back or gently pat me on the forehead until I calmed down. When I finished crying, I would remain in her arms until I fell asleep. Now, I hug Ragna when she cries.

"I'm not sad." She replied, gripping onto me as if it was the end of the world. "I-I'm...this is the most happiest moment in my life."

And with those words said, the build up of the unprocessed information in my brain corrupted. It ended up with a violent flood of tears rushing into my eyes. I now understand why Ragna was crying, it wasn't tears of sorrow. It was the tears of life, tears that are able to bring a smile onto anybody's face. I closed my eyes and allowed this moment to slow down, to sink in.

I'm finally home.

" _Daddy_?" A voice appeared behind Ragna. My eyes burst open, as if a switch was pulled in my head.

" _Son_?" I spoke in my own language (Pokemon).

And there stood a small Shinx behind Ragna.

His front half is light blue, while the rear is black. There is a short tuft of fur on his head and smaller tufts on each cheek. He has large oval ears with yellow star-shaped markings on the insides; they waved with the gentle wind. His cute yellow eyes, and a tiny red nose pulled all the strings in my heart.

" _Daddy_!" He gasped as he leaped into my arms, knocking me onto the ground.

" _I missed you dad!_ " He smiled, while hopping up and down on my chest in joy. " _You're finally back! You're finally back!"_

My son was right. I was back, I found myself again. I was no longer lost in this dark world, I was longer lost in my mind. I am "Finally Home".

The rest of the day rushed past us like wind, I asked Ragna to command me as if we were in a real Pokemon battle, I then later taught my son the moves that Ragna taught me when I was younger.

I wish I could replay this moment forever...but they are just wishes. As much as I wanted to stay with them forever, by the end of the day I had to leave. I didn't want to leave Ragna's compassion, I didn't want to break my son's heart but I couldn't just simply abandon the people who rely on me. That night, Josh drove us back to RAF Hereford base but I wasn't empty handed. I came back into my office with a smile, a new hope, a reason to continue helping soldiers...and some frozen yogurt.

 _I would to anything for you. I'll come back when the war is over, love you._


	3. Character Details

**Unit Files**

Security: Personal

Security level: Standard

 **Operator Identity (name): Plexavar Josh**

Rank: Private

Date of birth: 4/07/2009 (As of 2031, age 22)

Location of birth: West Midlands, Britain

Biography

Plexavar was not an academic. However at an early age, Plexavar developed an interest in the military. When he was 16, Plexavar enlisted in the British Army, using a fake ID to circumvent parental consent. He was later caught. At age 18, he abandoned the opportunity to progress further into his education and "re-enlisted" himself back into the British army.

Personality

Plexavar very obedient. He does everything "by the book" and is always willing to do things that other people won't like to do. However, he often disregards other people's safety in return of his own. When things go south, he would usually be the first one to bail. Plexavar also has a tendency to lie. His personality must be taken cautiously.

Relevant Training

Basic Training, British army from 2027 to 2030

Relevant Education

N/A

* * *

Security: Personal

Security level: Standard

 **Operator Identity (name): Frode Karam**

Rank: Lance Corporal

Date of birth: 3/11/1994 (As of 2031, age 37)

Location of birth: N/A, Kalos region (exact location unknown)

Biography

Not much is known about Frode. It is speculated that his parents were apart of a breeding organization that sells baby Pokemon, rendering his birth location unknown and age "unconfirmable ". At a young age, Frode was brought into the "Pokemon League". Frode and his trainer Ragna traveled the Kalos region collecting badges in hopes of becoming "a Pokemon master". Their hopes were short lived. During teenage life, Frode developed an interest of studying the human mind. This interest soon became a hobby which later inspired him to seek education. With the newfound knowledge, Frode proceeded into joining the military in order to help soldiers cope with their stress. As for why he chose to help the SAS and not the Pokémon Military, the reason is still unkown. However, it is speculated that he chose to serve the SAS in order to protect his trainer Ragna.

Personality

Despite not being a human, and not being able to shoot a gun while moving, he remains undisturbed and rather "careless". Most of the time he has proven to be "very hard to work with", however it is the complete opposite when Frode is allowed to give commands to other soldiers. Frode's personality may reflect him as a valuable leader or a careless soldier.

Relevant Training and Education

Basic and Advanced Training, British Army from 2021 to 2025

Basic First aid Services, British Army from November 2021 to May 2022

Special Operators Training, British Special Air Service from 2026 to Current.

PHD, Psychology

Basic and Advanced Combat Training, with Trainer Ragna from 2007 to 2018

* * *

 **Names and meanings**

Frode - Meaning "learned and wise" (from old Norse)

Josh - Meaning "to become"


End file.
